


Dressing Up My Darling

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kathryn braids Seven's hair





	Dressing Up My Darling

“Frankly, Captain, I fail to see the purpose of this ornamentation.”

“Seven, you just sit still and wait! When you look in the mirror I promise you’ll see the purpose.”

Seven of Nine sat on the edge of Kathryn’s bed in a soft scarlet jumpsuit, a confused look on her face. Kathryn stroked Seven’s silky hair for a moment before dividing it in three and beginning to braid. 

“Why is it necessary to twist hair follicles in this manner before attending a diplomatic dinner?” 

“It’s not necessary per se,” explained Kathryn while she criss-crossed strands of shiny blond hair across each other. “It’s just fun to feel fancy sometimes. Sometimes when it’s girls’ night out, it’s fun to dress up, or dress other people up.” Kathryn gently tugged on two sections until they overlapped. “And it’s very enjoyable to dress you up.” 

Seven blushed. 

“Why is that, Captain?”

“No need to call me Captain when you’re in my quarters,” smiled Kathryn. “Because I love how beautiful my girlfriend is.” She stopped braiding for a moment and leaned forward for a quick kiss on the cheek. “Among many other things, of course.” 

She returned to the braiding, failing to notice the almost smug curl of Seven’s mouth as her fingers again buried themselves in the yellow gloss. Seven regained her composure. 

“Is the process almost completed?”

“It’s not some sterile operational “process,” you know. And yes, I’m just about finished.”  
Lacing the final hairs together, Kathryn bound the braid with a cherry red hair clip and patted it, satisfied. 

“You can go over and look now!” 

Seven rose and stepped in front of the mirror skeptically. 

This was a new look. Hair more visible than normal, but perhaps--a welcome change. She turned slightly to see more of the full braid. 

Red? So Janeway had remembered her favorite color. Kudos for that. But the aesthetics of the wearer?

“I am unsure of whether you will find my appearance appealing in this new arrangement,” she said, shyly, turning around to her girlfriend and thumbing the end of her braid twitchily. Kathryn just laughed. 

“Seven,” she started, and she paused to take in the sight of her tidy hair, the curves of her shapely figure, the metal web-like glove encasing the hand that was frozen at her braid, the vulnerable look of timidity in her green eyes as she looked at her girlfriend for approval. 

“I find everything about you appealing, with or without this arrangement,” she said, pulling Seven in for a long, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
